


В атаку

by Morriganmor



Series: Капитан Кроули [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-31 04:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriganmor/pseuds/Morriganmor
Summary: Примечание переводчика:Оригинальное название - Over the Top. Так звучит команда на начало пехотной атаки из траншей.





	В атаку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Over the Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99473) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 

> Примечание переводчика:   
Оригинальное название - Over the Top. Так звучит команда на начало пехотной атаки из траншей.

Люди беспокойно закопошились. В окопе стоял лютый холод, и грязь вытягивала все тепло из их обмороженных ног. Большинству из этих людей сейчас хотелось сигарету или добрую чашку чая. А еще лучше — пива или виски. Но больше всего эти молодые парни хотели к своим матерям. Отдали приказ примкнуть штыки, и теперь они собирались вокруг лестниц. Молодой офицер пробирался по окопу, похлопывая по плечу здесь и бросая доброе слово там. Для пижона из колледжа он был славным малым. Он терпел здесь лишения наравне с простыми солдатами и тощал вместе с ними, так что его тело сейчас представляло просто кожу да кости, как и у всех них. Он был таким же грязным, как простой солдат, и его глаза сверкали от той же хронической лихорадки. Но он держал их головы поднятыми, говорил им, что все вовсе не так плохо, как могло бы быть, что он видывал и похуже. Никто не был уверен, что может быть еще хуже, но достаточно было лишь одного взгляда на его лицо — и вы точно знали, что он говорит правду. Он, словно светоч добра, заставлял солдат чувствовать, что есть еще надежда вновь увидеть Англию. Они не сводили с него глаз, когда он взглянул на часы. Он кивнул им с храброй улыбкой на губах и вытащил пистолет.

— Пора, парни, — сказал он и извлек длинный и резкий звук из свистка, болтавшегося на шее.

Люди карабкались по лестницам и были слишком объяты ужасом, чтобы заметить, что их офицер взмыл на семь футов вверх. Первые выбравшиеся из окопа лишь рады были увидеть, что он ждет их с возбужденной ухмылкой на лице.

Несясь, что есть духу, на врага, капитан Энтони Кроули повёл своих людей прямиком в зубы Ада.


End file.
